Beatles Lion King He Lives in You
by DisneyBeatleTurtlefan94
Summary: This takes place at George Harrison's burrial. Ringo sings an appropriate song from Disney's "The Lion King" to help comfort Dhani, George's son.


(The scene opens on a cool evening where an older, grey haired Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, and the entire Harrison familes standing side by side, all dressed in black, as the Reverend filled up the hole that he made in the ground with dirt. As he walked from the grave, he nods to Paul and Ringo who nod back. They all stare at the burrial plot-reading the print on the grave stone that stood before them. It read: "IN MEMORY OF A GREAT MUSICIAN, BUT AN EVEN GREATER FRIEND. RIP-GEORGE HARRISON".

Paul rubbed his tear-filled eyes, and Ringo sniffles and sighs with a hint of depression in his voice. He takes a look around the grave yard, and notices Dhani Harrison, the son of his late best friend, George Harrion, sitting on a nearby park bench, with his hands covering his face. He looks at him concernedly, and quickly pulls out a picture of himself and George together when they were young men. He looks back over to Dhani, who has removed his face from his hands and wipes his eyes angrily. Ringo gasps noticing the uncanny resemblance between him and George as he glances at the picture, and then back to his nephew. Nudging Paul with his elbow, Ringo shows him the picture and the resemblance. Paul smiles, and nods his head.)

PAUL: Them two could pass fah twins.

RINGO: Hate t' admit it, but Dhani's cuter than Geo eveh wos.

(The two giggle, and both look up at the same time to the sound of sniffling. Dhani is sitting by himself wiping the tears that seem to be pouring from his eyes.)

PAUL: The lad's takin' this pretty hard, ain't he?

RINGO: Lemme go tolk to 'im: see if Ah can help any.

(Ringo walks over to Dhani)

RINGO: (wrapping his arm around Dhani) Wot's eatin' yeh, son?

DHANI: (sniffling; mummling) Wot the bloody 'ell do yeh think?!

RINGO: (disapprovingly; standing up) OIY! Oiy! Now-Oi know yah dad wouldn't wanna hear yeh talkin' loi' tha', an' neither do Oi. Got it?!

DHANI: Sorry, Uncle Ringo--los' me head there.

RINGO: Dha- (places arm around Dhani's shoulder) Ah know 'sactly how yeh fee-

DHANI: No you don't: You've still got YOUH father; alive! An' well! An' he's here with yeh....Oi don't. (standing up; rubbing the back of his head) It's jus' depressin', ya know? Knowin' tha' he's gone an' everything. Ah mean: back then, 'e wos always there fah me an' mum! An' you an' 'im wos best friends, fah cryin' out loud! Dontchu evah get ta missin' 'im, too?!

RINGO: Well, o' course, lad- but yah just gotta know tha' he ain't really-

(Ringo stops. Dhani hides his face from Ringo as he starts to cry again. Ringo allows a tear to roll down his cheek before wiping his eyes. He takes his right hand and turns Dhani's face towards him. Ringo studies his face for a moment and smiles.)

RINGO: Chroist, yeh gettin' ta look moh an' moh loi' yeh fatheh with ev'ry day, tha' yeh ah: cuter, though. (laughing) A HELL lot cuter!

(He stands up. Motions for Dhani to stand up, too.)

RINGO: Let's take a li'l stroll, Dhan. Somethin' you need teh see.

DHANI: (Standing up) Wot is it, Uncle Rings?

RINGO: (heading down the path) We're headed to see yeh fathah.

DHANI: W-wot?! Rubbish! Uncle Rings, you an' I wos both there when 'e got burried jus' now....God-damned Cancer--

RINGO: 'Ey, now!! Moind yeh language, son! Wot Ah mean, lad, is tha' Geo- ehm, yeh fathah-- 'E may seem gone to yah..but ta be truthful--Dhani...'e still lives on.

DHANI: (confusedly, yet eagerly) R-really? H-he's...ALIVE?!

RINGO: (winking) You betcha bum he's aloive- an' if yeh'd like, Oi'll show 'im to yeh.

DHANI: Erm--alroi', sure! If Ah really get ta see 'im again. But, Uncle Ringo, Ah'm a bit confused as ta whatcha mean...

RINGO: Everythin'll be made clear to yah, son. Jus' give it toime. Now, c'mon.

(Darkness was falling. Ringo and Dhani walk past the park, and through a great forest of trees. Ringo leading the way eagerly as Dhani follows as best he could. They finally come to two branches hanging from a tree, and Ringo parts them open to resemble a canopy. He and Dhani walk through the clearing and approach a quiet lake.)

DHANI: Wot ah we do--

RINGO: (to Dhani) SHH!

DHANI: (whispering) Wot ah we doin' 'ere?

RINGO: (whispering) Yah here ta see ya fatha, ain'tcha?

(Dhani nods)

RINGO: (pointing to the lake) Well, then look.

(Dhani looks at the lake, and then confusedly back to Ringo)

RINGO: Go on, then!

(Dhani walks up to the lake, with an excited smile on his face. His smile quickly fades as he realizes that nothing is in the lake but his lonely reflection.)

DHANI: (down-heartedly) Tha's jus' me refle-

RINGO: NO! (pointing to the lake again) Look hardeh...

(Dhani looks down apon the lake once more only to find his reflection. He kneals down to get a closer look. His eyes squint, as he sees that his reflection slowly evolves slightly to resemble that of his dicesed father. He moves back, slightly startled, as his eyes grow wide with both amazement and fear. Then, he jumps as he finds that his Ringo's reflection has appeared next to his...or rather, his father's.)

RINGO: (to Dhani's reflection in the lake) Ya see...(placing a hand on Dhani's shoulder, looking up at him) He lives in YOU.

(Dhani looks up to Ringo with wonder in his eyes, and then looks back down at his reflection-still mesmorized by the fact of how much he resembles his father. The wind begins to blow forcefully, creating a sort of magic in the air. Dhani stands up, suprisedly, as the wind violently sweeps him up and seems to wrap itself around his body. He looks around seeing that nature has become much more energetic. The wind seems to sing as it blows, repeating over and over again, "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala*")

RINGO: (singing)  
Noight...  
An' the spirit of loife  
Callin'--

WIND:Oh, oh, iyo  
RINGO:(to Dhani, earnestly) Listen  
WIND:Oh, oh, iyo

RINGO: (singing)  
An' a voice  
With the feaH of a child  
Ansahs--

WIND: Oh, oh, iyo  
RINGO: (singing) Listen  
WIND: Oh, oh, iyo

RINGO: (singing; hands raised high in the air)  
Ubukhosi bo khokho!  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke-**

DHANI: (confusedly-not understanding the language) Wot the-

RINGO: (singing)  
(to Dhani) Wait!  
There's no mountain too great!  
Hear the words an' 'ave faith-  
(placing a hand on Dhani's shoulder:) 'Ave faith.

WIND:  
Hela hey mamela*** (X4)

RINGO: (singing)  
'E lives in you-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
'E lives in me--WIND: Hela hey mamela (X2)  
'E watches ovah-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
Everythin' we see--WIND: Hela hey mamela (X2)  
Into the wotuh-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
Into the truth-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
(pointing to the water) In your reflection--WIND: Hela hey mamela-  
'E lives in you.

(The wind blows softly, as it sings, "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" repititiously. It blows more and more strongly as it whips Dhani's hair all around. He covers his face with his elbow, trying to block the massive wind and looks up at the sky, which has ground from a deep blue to a bright orange, to find his father's face smiling in the clouds, looking down apon him. He smiles, quickly looks back in the water, and finds that his uncle is next to him with an arm wrapped around him as he starts to sing again.)

RINGO: (singing) 'E lives in you-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
DHANI: (singing) 'E lives in me--WIND: Hela hey mamela (X2)  
BOTH: (2-part harmony) 'E watches ovah-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
Everythin' we see--WIND: Hela hey mamela (X2)  
DHANI: Intoooo! the wotuh-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
Into the truth-- WIND:Hela hey mamela (X2)  
RINGO: (moving back slightly from Dhani) In your reflection--WIND: Hela hey mamela-  
(looking into Dhani's eyes) 'E lives in you.

(The wind fades out. Dhani looks up to the sky, his father still there. "Dhani" he calls down to him. Dhani looks up at the sky with a tear in his eye and whispers, "I love ya, Dah****." He looks over to Ringo, who is looking at the sky and then back at Dhani. George's face fades, and the sky becomes dark and black again.)

RINGO: Now, Ah think it's abou' we headed back t' the cemetary- Uncle Paul an' yah poor mum mus' be worried outta their wits!

DHANI: Yeh prob'lly roigh', Uncle Rings...(starts to run, but then looks back at Ringo who is standing casually looking at him. He runs back to Ringo and gives him a huge hug)...An' thanks.

RINGO: (winking) Anythin' foh me nephew. Now let's get back t' the fam'ly eh? (ruffles Dhani's hair)

(Dhani runs off again, and Ringo stands alone, staring at the clear night sky. He then hears a disembodied voice call to him whistfully)

GEORGE's VOICE: Thanks, Rings...

RINGO: (yelling up to the sky; tears filled in his eyes) ANYTOIME, GEO!

(Ringo looks down at his feet and laughs to himself. He starts off for home, and then turns his head around and up to the sky, and mutters quietly, "Anytoime a'tall" with a smile.)


End file.
